pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamefreak75/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page. Join me and I will make you the greatest user on the Pikipedia or else you will DIE!!! Also, no vulgar language or swearing or you will also DIE!! Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Nice, friendly message there... Thanks, I'm actually a really nice guy.--Gamefreak75 04:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) How do you join then?-- the master --MewFan128 04:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) You just have to be on my talk page, then you have officially joined me..--Gamefreak75 04:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That was easy...-- the master --MewFan128 16:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That was only the first step, I'm trying to create a little box for people to put on their user page saying: "This user has joined Gamefreak75"...but I don't know how to make one. Do you know someone that knows how to make one?..--Gamefreak75 16:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Greenpickle.-- the master --MewFan128 01:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks.--Gamefreak75 01:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Category:Pikipedia userboxes has a load of userboxes; if you click on them, you can look at the code and adapt it for your own userbox. Just save it as a subpage to your userpage (add a '/' then the name to the URL when viewing your userpage). The userboxes here use a weird mixture of (X)HTML, Mediawiki code and inline CSS, so it can get confusing if you're not familiar with any of those. If you need any help, just ask; there are others here who can help too. OK I think I got it for the most part, but I still need help on removing the white box with two squares bordering the picture.--Gamefreak75 15:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) AUGGGH! GANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!1-- the master --MewFan128 17:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Anywho, call Greenpickle for the broken redirect.-- the master --MewFan128 17:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I think tou need to... oh well I got it.-- the master --MewFan128 01:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you to whoever fixed it.--Gamefreak75 02:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Your first joiner did it. You are now promoted to commander. Here's a star(look to the right).--Gamefreak75 05:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Make a sig by putting /sig when on your user page. And I fixed the broken redirect-- the master --MewFan128 14:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) can i joinRpwyb? Yes, you can! Approved.:D--Gamefreak75 16:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Do you know anyone that can help me with my sig, like adding a picture and changing the color of the words?--Gamefreak75 17:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Hello...-.---Gamefreak75 04:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Can I join, too? You can also put mine in your page. Wow, you already have 2 and 1 featured.-- the master --MewFan128 14:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Reply to Snakeboss14: Yes you can join, but how do I put your userbox on my page, whenever I tried putting my own only the words would show up, not the box or the picture.--Gamefreak75 17:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me join in. I'll leave my userbox here so you can copy the code. As for how to put yours in your page, I'm not sure. Just make sure the code is all right. If you still can't, let me try it. I tried putting your userbox up, but all it did was put up the code. Got any tips?--Gamefreak75 16:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll try putting my userbox in your page. Do you want me to make a headline or do I leave that to you? Thanks.You can put up a headline.--Gamefreak75 16:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I tried, but both the headline and the userbox appear in the center and make the page look really tight and very dodgy. Maybe if you tried making a gallery for your Snagrets we could solve that. Ok, tell me how to make one and I'll do it.--Gamefreak75 21:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, not sure how to teach you. How about I make a small one here for you to see how to edit? Sure, that's fine. Thanks!--Gamefreak75 21:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Here it is Image:Mecha Snagret by Paint.jpg|Gamefreak75's cool Mecha Snagret. There you have it. Just edit the page to learn how to do it. It's not difficult. And that "stick" that separes the image name from the summary is not an L. Still can't put one? (I saw your comment on Greenpickle's talk) :Yeah, I fail. Whenever I try putting one up, my computer freezes and 5 minutes later it says "Abort" and it exits out. -.- I really need help.--Gamefreak75 23:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mmm, if you want I can make it for you and you tell me how it is. I don't know why does that happen to you. Thanks, that'd be great and I'm sure it'll look a lot better than if I had made it.--Gamefreak75 23:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I did it. You know what, the userbox part turned out to be somehow better than mine. :P Thank you very much. Here's a star for your effort: --Gamefreak75 23:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, thanks. I'll put it in my page. If you ever have any problems, I can help you. Signature Are you the one who requested my help on signatures? Because there's not signature. :Yes, but I can't do it right now. I'll do it tomorrow. That's fine. Thanks.--Gamefreak75 23:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Let me guess... I think you're going to get Mario & Luigi Bowser's inside story, aern't you?-- the master --MewFan128 14:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, how do you want me to help you with your signature? I can do it now. :Can you make my signature red and add this pic: . Thanks--Gamefreak75 16:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do you mean like this: Gamefreak75 --Yoshord 16:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Reply to Mewfan128: Yes I am going to get Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story when it comes out.--Gamefreak75 16:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :To Yoshord; Yes, thank you, put how do I sign on pages with it. Do I just still use the sig button?--Gamefreak75 16:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Mmm, you can sign by writing this: (inside two { } ). If it still doesn't work, I say you change it in your preferences to SUBST:something if you still haven't done that. :I tried teh first way and this is what happened: . I don't really understand the second way. If preferences is the area where you change the avatar then I tried it and I FAILED!!! Sorry if I'm being a burden for you -.- --Gamefreak75 00:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I really like to help. That's weird, have you tried signing with the tildes ~. As for the preferences thing, it's easy. Just put my preferences in "MORE" (top right corner) and if the SUBST thing is already there just press the "custom signature" button so ther's no checkmark. *Mr. Bison voice* YES! YES!--Gamefreak75 01:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 02!-- the master --MewFan128 06:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yes..He is watching you >:)...Just Kidding, anyway he is my favorite Kirby Final Boss.--Gamefreak75 06:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Did you manage to do it? I think the problem was that you had to create it in your signature page. Yeah, that was the problem. Thank you for everything.--Gamefreak75 15:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :"Button"...you people actually use Monaco? ::NO! Monaco sucks!!!-- 02:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Almost all the games that you have on your list are games I want.-- the master --MewFan128 21:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I have the same ones on mine, except for Other M. :I know, Nintendo is finally releasing games that are worth waiting for. I tink the one that is being released the soonest is Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story on Sept. 14. I can't wait! :D--Gamefreak75 01:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's another one, I don't like RPGs. Anyways, the Metroid Prime Trilogy is comming out on August 24. Then Spirit Tracks, which is released in fall and NSMB Wii, in November, I think. The rest are for 2010 or later. :::0_0 I didn't know that, but at that time I'd probably be back in school. -_- --Gamefreak75 01:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Me too, but what's the problem with that? ::::Well, I'm going to 10th grade and probably you are too. I heard that at my school, they give out a whole bunch of projects during the whole year, but I'll seee what happens.--Gamefreak75 14:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm going to 10th grade too. They say it's very difficult because of the projects but I'll have time. :I'm sure I'll have time, too...jit just depends on the subject's project.--Gamefreak75 00:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) (Great. Trapped in a world of teenagers.)-- the master --MewFan128 01:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Anywho, what's your favorite series of games (besides Pikmin)?-- the master --MewFan128 01:53, 7 July 2009 (UTC) My favorites would have to be: *1.Kirby *2.Pokemon *3.Mario *4.The Legend of Zelda And to tell you the truth, I have never played a Metroid game. --Gamefreak75 01:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Me too. Now my precice series: 1. Super smash bros. 2. Mario & Luig 3.Kirby 4.Pokemon 5.Zelda -- the master --MewFan128 Mew! 02:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I plan on playing my first Metroid game when Metroid Triology comes out. I heard a rumor about a Kirby Gamecube game being cancelled, and being remade for Wii? Has anyone lese heard about it?--Gamefreak75 02:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Heard of it.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :They have to make a Kirby game for Wii, probably either another side-scroller style or even another Air Ride (that game was fun and I beat all the challenges without a purple box).--Gamefreak75 02:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah...especially when I found a Black Hole trick.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Wait... Is Bowser's Inside story comming out sep 14!?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :That's what I heard on MarioWiki.--Gamefreak75 02:42, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Userbox LOL, it seems I started a friend userbox frenzy all over the wiki. Can I use yours? :Yes you could.--Gamefreak75 00:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) do you belive that pikmin are real if not my user/talk page might change that if you do just go to it any wayYsyty 23:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) i didnt make it i was looking outside and i saw bothYsyty 23:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Siggy, better than your old one. paste that in the siggy box and check the little box for this sig, Lots better, eh? (That is a yes) About the Gamefreak co., they're going to shut down in 2012....-- --MewFan128 Mew! 14:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Are you serious? Why...? That means no more POKEMON! D: T_T-- 15:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Said on either bulbapedia or wikipedia.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 15:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I looked up Gamefreak on both those websites and it said nothing about them shutting down. Hopefully, it was just a spammer. But, if they do shut down, it's probably because they can't make anymore Pokemon games. They probably think 493 Pokemon is enough.*Sighs*-- 15:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I know it was said somewhere...-- --MewFan128 Mew! 15:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *Darth Vader's Voice*NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-- 15:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry if that was too much.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hope they just change it like in Metroid. ''Snake''''boss14'' 17:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :*Sad* :I hope so too...but I have a feeling they ran out of ideas for games.-- Well, they had a good run. I think Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer's of the Sky and Pokemon:HeartGold/SoulSilver will be the last game. They shoulg make one more NEW game with at least 100 more Pokemon.-- :But with good Pokémon. The last Pokémon were really crappy (a cherry!!!??) and most were evolutions. Yeah, true, but you got to admit, the legendaries were awesome! Dialga and Giratina FTW!!-- 23:30, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, especially Giratina in it's origin form! Giratina in the Origin Form is awesome. Also, are they ever going to do an Arceus event. He's the last legendary I need in Diamond. :What do you mean an event? An event is when they give you a free Pokemon, either through Wifi or by going to Toys R US when they announce it. Sometimes they give away a crappy Pokemon like a Meowth or Pikachu, other times they give away legendaries such as Regigigas, Darkrai, or Shaymin. You could also check Bulbapedia or Pokemon.com for more info on upcoming events.-- 23:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :And is that for games? Yeah all you have to do is bring your DS with Diamond, Pearl, and?or Platinum and select Mystery Gift. Then they give you 3 options, *Via Wireless *Via Wifi *Get from a friend After you select one, you wait and teh gift will appear. Just talk to guy in green at any Pokemart and have one extra space in your party to recieve your Pokemon. It's pretty simple. :)-- 23:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :That looks great! Yeah, all you have to do is keep on the look out for some events by checking th websites occasionally.-- 15:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ...I need someone to talk too. Anything! I don't care...-- 02:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Like drawn to life?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I've never played it before...is it a good game?-- 16:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) It is a insanly good game where you can draw your own characters. I advis you should get the sequal.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah it would be cool to draw your own character...if my skills were any good. I would most likely draw a stick figure.XD-- 16:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) In the sequal, you can draw a mace (ball and chain)) a sword, or even a laser!-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'd draw a Super Weapon with a mace, a sword, and a laser combined!!!>:D-- 17:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Eh... you can't. And the mace is a yoyo from an update, and the sequal is called drawn to life the next chapter.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 05:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC)-- --MewFan128 Mew! 05:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, I know that's be cheating, but it would be AWESOME!-- 14:09, 13 July 2009 ( it?UTC) Thanks also could you make me a sig?Ysyty 02:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how to make sigs, you have to ask Crystal Lucario.-- 02:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) oh ill make it myself....Ysyty 02:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Good luck, tried making a sig myself and I failed. I could make you a userbox though.-- 02:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ok,thanks(for the userbox)can you make the pic this?: Ysyty 02:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what color do you want it?-- 02:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Also, what do yuo want it to say?-- 02:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) red,and the text:save the ravenous whiskerpillars or you will...DIE!!!! ok?Ysyty 02:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) you should see my page,i made a new enemyYsyty 03:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ...Anybody got something interesting to say...-- 02:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Brawl Heres my code: 4210 5480 3408, at what time/day do you want to brawl? I haven't played it in a couple of weeks... ready when you are! Thanks, I'll brawl woith you proobably around whenever 5:00 p.m. your time is tomorrow.I think your time is 5 hours ahead of my time since you live in the UK.-- 01:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, what do you mean with the name? Is it the name that appears above your character so you recognize it? You know when you enter your friend code itasks for a 5-letter name, that's what I wanted to know, but it's okay, I put Snake for yours.-- 22:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It's OK, though if you want you can put Alfon, as I always do. Im ready all day today, so if you want to brawl im all yours. PS Could I put your friend userbox on my page? My computers copy and paste function broken Piece of crap . Could you put it into a template? [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|''zilla]] Yeah, I'll play with you and I'll paste my friend box on your userpage for you. P.S.What time is it there it over there?-- 15:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) 4:30pm [[User:Joshazilla23|'Josha']][[User talk:Joshazilla23|zilla]] HOLY S*IT! It's only 8:30 a.m here! And I have to go to work! (Yes I work). By the time I get home it'll be 11pm in the UK. If you are ready tomorrow, I'll wake up early ecause tomorrow's my day off.-- 15:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Wowza! ::Wowza indeed, it makes sense now, it says (for the time you edit) that it's like 2 in the morning here. You work? Personally im going to go colledge/Uni before I get a job. It's okay, at least I earn $8 an hour and I usually work 24 hours a week.-- 15:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Mmmm, I won't be working till next year. The only reason I'm working right now is because it's my dad's restaurant and I just sit there and package the food in the back where its like 100 degrees. Occasionally though I have too cook the food.-- 15:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Double Wowza If you are voting you're the deciding vote! So Snakeboss14 or Crystal lucario? .P.S. like my new sig? CL made it for me. :More may come... My favorite Brawl Character is definitely Olimar. But my best is Ike. Do you have Mario Kart Wii?Pikdude 22:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Swing Vote That's you, your vote decides (Or ties) this election... Game, thou art the Chosen One... :Lol I'm sorry you didn't win.-- 16:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :;_; ):-- :Dah, well at least there's not gonna be anyone to lose to when Pikmin 3 comes out... Metroid games Hey, I guess you've never played a Metroid game... Not a Prime one, those all-fashioned with a lot of exploring? :Yup, never played one, Metroid Triology is supposed to come out in less than a month though.-- ::Never played METROID!!!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!!??!?!? OMG! ::Well, the Prime games are good, but why don't you try one of the old ones? Maybe if you got an emulator... :::He's kidding right? Are those games fun? '''R to the' P to the Wyb :You haven't either? Why most the good games go unplayed by so many??? :LOL, they are very fun. The Prime games have a different gameplay because they are in first-person. The original ones are third-person platformers and feature a lot of exploring. Why don't you download them for an emulator and try them? ::Or Wii shop channel... :::I prefer an emulator. It's easier. ::::Still, just sayin' if you have a crappy computer like me... LOL, when I play Fusion on my VBA I get the "Low Memory" warning every five minutes. :Nice. Metroid Triology is cming out April 26th!-- :Other M will be a main series game in 2-3-D Format slated for an '11 release. Thanks Thanks for the edit, that detail escaped me. Pikdude 23:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) The Lego Images They're not necessary, and, as you pointed out, it's not a LegoWiki. However, the images are related to Pikmin, and the fact that someone took the time to make them, render them necessary because they are Pikmin. We must keep the images, as we have a duty to serve to bring the public every little scrap of information we can find. Pikdude 17:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- Thanks. Pikdude 18:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Not on pages though of course! :Yeah, they're not official so I don't see how we can have them on pages. The only unofficial images I would have on pages are maps. The Pikmin fanon wiki is for fan stuff. ::My bad, I was getting all frustrated about my images being deleted. I've got some more work to do now... Pikdude 19:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok Kirby Seeing as you're a Kirby expert, I was wondering if you knew when Kirby Super Star Ultra is coming to the EU, Im dieng to play it. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! If I'm correct, it will be coming out September 18, 2009...Wow! That's almost been a year since KSSU came out in the U.S.-- :Heh heh suckers... ::Nintendo has been pretty nice to PAL recently, Mario Kart Wii and Flipnote Studio for example. Oh, does evil stare to CL . RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! When are they going to release KIRBY WII and M&L:BIS*starts gritting teeth*.-- I really liked KSSU, I wonder what about the wii one... I loved that game, but I need to do helper to hero with one more person...that weak idiot called Birdon. What a little *says bad words* weakling, it takes me 2 minutes just to kill Whispy Woods and I always end up dying once I reach Kracko!-- :LOL, he spams weak attacks! I like Rocky, but he makes the battles slooooow and boring, so I'd say hammer is my favorite. I haven't tried beating it with all characters. Maybe I'll do. ::Yeh way too hard... Brawl and other things... I'm free all day today so if you want to brawl i'll be happy to, but considering that you're in america and i'm in britain...lag.... oh yea, Ice climbers do pwn. .P.S. M&L BiS comes September 14th in the US. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! Dammt, I need to go to work! If you want to brawl Saturday morning we could and I'm free Sunday.-- :Ah, If I had ur code put in I'd join but I'm lazy... His code is on my page R to the P to the Wyb 23:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm free mostly all day at -5 hours.... ::I missed it, I came, but you guys and a massively long match, then I got distractred, than I had to go somewhere... I got church, than a massive pool party. Yayz! Pikdude 12:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :U gotz a code too? I'll add you and Rpwyb l8r if u give me ur code, and u prolly already have mine... Those games on your page Yeah.... I don't think they're coming out. Ever. Well, maybe the Pokemon HeartGold when we live in an ecofriendly future, but otherwise no. Sorry to burst your bubble unless that was a joke in which case I'm a killjoy and I hereby reverse that using the power of the Pikdude. Pikdude 12:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) What does having a ecofriendly futere have to do with pokemon? R to the P to the Wyb :Pikmin 3 - Announced... SMG 2 - Announced and with Pictures... M&L 3 - In Japan, Coming Soon... NSMB Wii - Announced and with Pictures... LoZ: Spirit Tracks - Announced... Zelda Wii - Announced... Mystery Dungeon Sky - Out in Japan... GSDS - Announed with Pictures (What does eco-friendlieness have to do with anything?)... etc... Umm, there are links on my page that link to the videos of them. Check Pokemon.com, Bulbapedia, and Mariowiki if you think I'm lying...-- Well, first of all, what does the GSDS stand for, and HEARTGold. Duh. Plus, that I din't beleive it, I'm happy that there's another Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. I'm almost done with the second, and I specialize in rescues, arrests, and retrieves. I hate escorts though.Pikdude 18:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Gold and Silver DS, shorthand for HeartGold and SoulSilver, Duh... ::Ah, I figured that. Pikdude 22:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sweet... I'm doing brawl 2morrow, wanna join? --pikmin fan 101-- Sorry, I goota go to school, probably on Sunday though.-- k. good thing i don't have school till Sept. 8 --Pikmin fan 101-- >_> *glares at Pikminfan101* -- :Moar Brawl on Sunday? If possible can I host, my brother wants to join... i still need to play with crys R to the P to the Wyb I'm actually busy on Sunday...-- :Yep. I'm free on Sunday, and you can host Crys.-- Hey! I want to join! Who's gonna be there? :Sorry, I can't I have Casual Game Day on Sunday, Really wanted to come too... maybe next week. I'll ask Rpwyb if he wants to come then.-- :But on the + Side 6 hours of Scaping!!! *Yawn* Sup Dawg? Wassup. Nothin happenin lately has it?-- :I've been bored for, a while, and saw a graphic image of an animal attack over at Snopes.. MOO R to the P to the Wyb Is bored Oh, please let's not start with another one of those... OK lets start another one of these. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA R to the P to the Wyb *calls an exterminator*-- calls in a giant piece of pie. Oh and ill only be here till 6:30 tomarow so will have to fight before then R to the P to the Wyb I'll comment on your talk when I'm hosting.-- OK'R to the' P to the Wyb :I'll be gone. game im hosting: crys if your still there were playing R to the P to the Wyb im so used to weak computer and i beat them goofing off it fills so fun going full force. of cours i goofed untill kirby.. R to the P to the Wyb try the cheat with fox and lugie R to the P to the Wyb i hated the song at brige of eldin, minda's lamet R to the P to the Wyb on the other hand 02 rocked. it was the last song i got. i have every single song R to the P to the Wyb :Coolio Woohoo! YES! Only 10 more days! http://bowsersinsidestory.com/.-- um. do u plan to host anytome soon. remember i go in a hour or 2...R to the P to the Wyb :F*** YEAH! SEAKING! Anyway I'm getting it first day... Yo You have 1 too many pictures, plz put 1 up for deletion Wait, what?-- :... ::Sup Dawg. Sup, been helping ut on EarthBound Wiki, it's dying.-- :Me too, but I'm not very far on Mother 3... CLAUS IS DEAD ; _ ; Heh, Heh... LULZ, he fell off the cliff. Pretty sad, but it only gets weirder, harder, and sadder as you go along.-- :Yeah, I already know how the story goes... Absolutely Safe Capsule "Wiggles With Glee" Uh, what's he doin in there...? ...As CL understood, I was talking about putting the user image template on that image when I said 'Is it so hard?'... :I figured something out? Wow... ...Weird... ::Whoops, I was going to have it deleted right after Crys and Rpwyb saw my spriting failure.-- :::Bwahahahahahaha! No seriously, vary your colors. i actully thoght it was good'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Good if you live in 2-D. (AND IT'S MY DU-TY TO DESTROY THE MASTER BOTS! IF YOUR AGAHST AND YOU CAN'T LAST THERE'S A FAST WAY TO PASS ALL THOSE BASTARD BOTS! (BLUE AND REB PASSWORD DOTS!)) Sup? You still there? Damn, they need to make a "Currently On User List" :Currently playing EarthBound. And true.--